Transported Beyond Dreams
by Temitope
Summary: Eva is a normal girl in a normal world, but one night there is a power cut in her home and gets mysteriously transported to the Harry Potter world. What will she do when she knows what’s going to happen over the next two years of Harry's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Transported Beyond Dreams**

Eva is a normal girl in a normal world, but one night there is a power cut in her home and gets mysteriously transported to the Harry Potter world, in Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. What will she do when she knows what's going to happen over the next two years of Harry's life and will she tell him?

**Chapter One - Transported**

The light was fading rapidly and the howling wind was curling around the trees. Fallen leaves were rolling across the wide mud path and grey clouds just started to creep across the cold blue sky. An old oak trees branches were waving in the wind as its leaves slowly drifted down to the filthy ground floor. It started to rain vigorously. The raindrops mirrored the moon's shimmering reflection as they plunged into a puddle below. The downpour was pounding against the earth's surface. A flash of lightening crowded the gloomy evening sky…closely followed with a out break of thunder. I was briskly walking home from one of my first ever detentions at school. I was having a day of bad luck. First I had forgotten my long, waterproof black coat that kept me warm it the most roughest of weather, so I was having to walk back to my home in Old-Oak Drive in my thin cotton white and grey striped blouse, black blazer and my knee-length school skirt.

I had been traipsing down my home road for approximately five minutes until I came to my detached, old Victorian house. I broke into a run as I reached the gravelled drive way in an attempt to keep a little bit dryer than I already was. I started searching my deep, soaked through pockets for my shinning, silver keys until I came across them and pulled them out. I pushed them into the rusted keyhole and opened the old wood door then slammed it shut behind me, just as another flash of white lightening came bolting half way down from the raging clouds above.

I threw my bags down at the foot of the stairs then kicked my shoes of into the cupboard. I started to run up the creaky, wooden staircase then follow the winding landing all the way to my small box room. I switched my light on which immediately made the room feel welcoming and warm. I decided I could get changed later, the only thing that was on my mind now was to start reading 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' (this was the second time I had read the Harry Potter Series).

Another bolt of lightening crashed down from the cold sky and landed on a nearby electricity pylon causing a power cut - the whole of the house got engulfed by the darkness. I clambered down off my bed (still clutching the book in my hand) to try and find a torch to use as a light source. I paced slowly over to my to the other side of my room only to catch my foot in the wiring that attached my TV to the plug socket. I screamed and fell down to the cold carpeted floor only to find myself to of banged my head against the stony walls then slowly fade away into the midst of unconsciousness.

For what seemed like minutes I was just focusing on black darkness until I finally started to stir from my slumber. I sluggishly opened my eyes, giving them time to adjust to the newly formed light. Just then I heard someone shout, 'Professor, look here!'

Unless it was my mother calling someone 'professor' (which was highly unlikely) my first thought was that I was still in my room. However, the word professor rang a bell in all areas of my brain. I was most lightly still at school, I must have drifted off in the detention or something.

But as I opened my eyes fully, all these puzzled and unrecognisable faces were starring back at me. I gradually started to sit up and take in my surroundings only to find that I recognised one. One that stood out from all the rest, the boy with a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, circular glasses and those emerald green eyes. My eyes went wide and I was to shocked to say anything.

'Mr Potter, would you care to explain to me what has just happened here?', the professor said in a stern voice.

'I'm not sure Professor McGonagall, she just appeared here, just a moment ago…'

She started to lean down towards me and look me straight in the eye, 'Excuse me, what is you name and do you know where you are?' she said in a soft voice.

'Oh, err…Eva and…a dream perhaps?' I replied.

'Ok, Mr Potter, would you please escort Eva to the hospital wing, I will call for Professor Dumbledore, I think we will need means of transporting her back to where ever she came from.' Professor McGonagall said giving me a side look on each one of her sentences.

I cautiously got up all these watching eyes were making my feel considerably uncomfortable and then looked at Harry. From what I could tell he was eyeing for me to follow him towards the exit of the classroom. So I started to advance to on the old fashioned, oak door and open slowly as if I was scared to find out what was on the other side and walked out into the gleaming halls. I had to admit it was quite impressive, mountain high ceilings, suits of armour glistening from the warm, soft light being given off by the chandeliers and the polished wooden floors that shone in all their glory.

I heard a loud bang behind me, and being the jumpy person I was spun around to see what had caused it.

'Sorry…' Harry said steadily walking away from the classroom door, 'the hospital wing is this way…just follow me and don't worry we'll get you back home in no time.'

I nodded and gave a slight smile then started trailing behind him down the wide corridor. Due to the silence that was forming my mind started to wonder. _Can I really be here, it must be a dream or something, maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up and be home again…this can not be happening it's just not possible. _But as I was doing this my eyes were darting around my surroundings very quickly and going wide with anxiety. To make matters worse Harry was watching me with a confused expression on his face.

'Are you ok…?' he said.

'Yeah I'm fine', I said hastily.

'What's that your holding?' he said eying the object that was clutched between my hands.

I looked down and realised I was still holding 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. My eyes immediately shot back up to meet his emerald eyes and say, 'Err…nothing…just a book.'

'I think you would get on well with my friend Hermione,' He said grinning, 'Here we are, just around this corner, I'll wait with you, I don't think you would like to be left by yourself in here.'

'Because of house-elves popping up everywhere and ghosts?' I said in a jokingly manner. As soon as I said this I realised it was the wrong thing to say, I knew exactly what the answer would be though.

'How do you know about house-elves? You're a muggle aren't you…,' He looked at me questioningly.

'Well…I…Err…I…?' I stuttered back.

Just then Ron and Hermione burst through into the Hospital Wing. Finally my day was going my way, that saved me from a very awkward moment. I can't possibly explain to them that they are all made up characters in a book by someone called J.K.Rowling and I'm holding what will happen in the next year of Harry's life in my hands. What should I do? There bound to ask me a lot of questions on what I was doing before I got transported here. I should tell them later…

'So, Harry, are you going to introduce us?' Asked Hermione.

'Oh, yeah, this is Eva, Eva this is Ron and Hermione.'

'Hi, nice to meet you', I smiled at both of them, even though I'd just met them I felt I had known them for years. The funny thing was they all looked exactly like they did in the films, but just a little older. Hermione was wearing her hair down with a brown clip in to hold some of her curls in place and Ron's hair had grown a bit and was starting to cover his deep, blue eyes.

We all heard some voices coming from the corridor outside the hospital wing gradually getting clearer and clearer, everyone turned around to see who it was. The door slowly opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped inside and paced over to the bed that we were gathered round, closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

'Ah! You must be Eva, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' He said in a pleasant tone, 'I know you must be a bit … shall we say dazed by all this, or may I be mistaken, you already have a good idea of where you are and what is going on around you?' He said fixing his gaze on the book still embraced between both of my hands.

'What do you mean, Albus, this young girl is obviously a muggle, there is no way she could possibly know about our magical world?' Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

Ok, so maybe my luck had ended. I would have to tell them now, seeming everyone of whom I wanted to tell was here.

'Eva would you like to explain to Harry, Ronald, Hermione and Professor McGonagall what you seem to be trying to hide from all of us?' Dumbledore said looking down at me, over his half-moon spectacles.

I knew I would have to say something so it was either now or later. 'Well, I really don't know where to begin…'

'The start would seem a good place, Eva', Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

-----

Well there you go, there is the first chapter. But I think I could of used a bit more description? Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and compliments are welcomed, I will reply to your reviews on the next chapter. Thank you, Love Temitope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Convincing the Trio**

That's when it hit me, I had so much to tell, but I had know way of explaining it. How do tell someone that in the world that you came from they are actually fiction characters created in a book and actors and actresses in a film? The best way to do it was get straight to the point…right?

I looked down at my still mud-covered shoes from walking home then awaited Harry's gaze to meet mine so I could begin explaining.

'Ok…' I began, 'what I am about to tell you may actually affect the next two years of your life.' I said looking at Harry.

Harry and Ron gave a very confused and stunned stare yet Hermione I could tell, was very determined to here what I had to say.

'Once I start, please let me finish as I have quite a lot to tell you', I said trying to sound somewhat serious. They all nodded in agreement. I felt as though I could burst, for some reason I was feeling nervous and scared to see how they will react to this. I may be here for a while after all.

'To start off, you see this book I am holding in my hands,' I glanced down at the book for one split second then glanced straight back up and carried on…'It's called 'Harry Potter…and the Order of the Phoenix.' Then I lifted the book off my lap and showed them the title. I watched Harry's eyes widen at the prospect, Ron looked straight at the book as if he was studying it's content and Professor McGonagall was wearing a surprised expression.

'How can this possibly be? Did you write this yourself?' Hermione said inquisitively.

'Please. I said let me finish, questions later…but no I didn't, it's by an author called J.K Rowling. You see…well…in my world you are all fictional characters, there have been a series of books. So far there have been six written. The seventh and final one will be coming out sometime next year. But there are also films to go along with them, and all your actors and actresses look exactly as I see you now. Ron, your actor is called Rupert Grint, Hermione's is called Emma Watson and Harry's is called Daniel Radcliffe.'

They all looked bemused by this. So I carried on.

'I am basically holding what will happen in the next year of Harry's and your lives in my hands. I have read all four books twice and just before I came here, I was going to start reading this one, then go onto 'The Half Blood Prince' for the second time as well. I was sitting in my room about to start reading again when a power cut wiped out the entire streets electricity supply. I had to find a light source to go and switch the fuse box on again, but being the clumsy person I am tripped over a cable in my room and ended up banging my head quite hard then falling unconscious. You see I also know what's going to happen this year and Harry's sixth year…but you see I really don't know whether to tell you, as it could change future events.'

When I had finished I swiftly looked at Dumbledore but his expression was blank, he moved his head as if to say 'carry on' but I had nothing else to tell. The silence made the tension rise, Professor McGonagall was the first to speak.

'This can't be true Albus, it can't possibly be true, otherwise wouldn't of we known about it?'

'Strictly speaking Minerva, no we wouldn't have. You see Eva is not even from this world, not even from the muggle world.' He started to pace up and down all of our eyes fixated upon him. 'She is from a different dimension, where nothing magical can exist…things like this I have always tried to explain to myself not possible, but as this has just happened my beliefs have changed. Eva has been transported here for a reason. For what reason in particular I am not sure. Now…me and Professor McGonagall will leave to let Harry, Ron and Hermione ask questions, is that ok Eva?'

'Yes, Professor.' I replied almost instantly.

'That's settled then. For the time you are here, Eva, you will be staying with the house of Gryffindor. There is a spare bed in Miss Grangers room that you may use if you wish,.' Then he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, 'Please do not make her feel unwelcome and try not to raise your voices to high, thank you.' Then he made a slight wave with his left hand and walked to the exit of the dreary hospital wing, closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

As soon as the mahogany door had shut, the tension in the room rose to breaking point, I kept me eyes down on the cold, stone floor not daring to look up at the three of them. I'm not sure why I way so scared, I guess it was just nerves, I have never liked being put on the spot like this. Dumbledore obviously has trust in me to tell them the correct information otherwise he wouldn't of left, so I started of the now was going to be, long conversation.

'So, any questions?' I said feebly.

'Any questions? Any questions! I don't even know whether to bloody believe you or not yet!' Ron yelled.

'Please Ron, don't swear and calm down ok?' Hermione said putting her hand on Ron's shoulder. Immediately Ron's face looked straight into Hermione's chocolate, brown eyes and all that anger seemed to disappear.

'How do we know your not lying to us?' Harry jumped in.

'Well Dumbledore believed me, I've given you my explanation and Dumbledore has given you his on how I got here and how it is possible and --'

'-- yes but for all we know you could be an intruder in polyjuice disguise that has come here to torment me, just like last year.' He said stiffly.

'Ok,' _How can I prove that I'm not an impostor, _I thought…then the idea struck me, 'What lesson did you just come from? When I got transported here?'

'Transfiguration. Why?' Hermione asked.

'What was the lesson about?' I replied instantly.

'Why do you need to know that?' Harry said.

'Just answer the question…' I said rolling my eyes.

'Professor McGonagall was giving us a lecture about our O.W.L exams coming up soon, nothing important,' Hermione shot Ron a glare, 'You showed up around half way through the lesson I think.'

Just then I started to flick through the books pages, then came to a chapter called 'OWLs'. Then started scanning all the pages, looking for the place that I had 'dropped' in on…and there it was page 625. Professor McGonagall talking about their upcoming O.W.L exams. My face lit up at the sight of this and a broad smile came across my face, I may have been over reacting but I could now tell them what had gone on throughout the entire year and maybe, just maybe they would start to believe me.

'What are you smiling at?' Hermione said, giving me a worried look.

'Read this page,' I said shoving the book into her hands, 'Is this exactly what happened in your Transfiguration lesson before I came?'

She looked at the book, entitled 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' then to Ron and Harry, then back to the book again. She started reading. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell.

'What…what is it?' Both Harry and Ron said in unison.

'It's exactly as is…' She whispered.

'No, no it can't be.' Ron then snatched the book off Hermione then read it himself, expression mimicking Hermione's.

Harry starred at his two best friends, then when both of them nodded, he looked straight at me in the eye. 'So you are saying this book has everything that is going to happen for the rest of the year?'

'Yes, and…some of it you may not like…'

'What do you mean some of it I may not like?' He asked.

'Harry, I don't think this is the time or place for me to tell you. We could try and prevent it from happening…but then it may effect the storyline of book six. So first I would need to ask Dumbledore whether I should tell you or not.'

'There's one minor problem there you see, Professor Umbridge will definitely find out about you being transported here…she will act on it, she has already replaced Dumbledore as Headmistress, god knows what she would do if she found you saying all this stuff about knowing what's going to happen in the next two years, she'll go bloody mental…' Said Ron

'Ah, don't worry about her, she'll get what's coming to her,' I said laughing, 'shame about the D.A being found out though, that Marietta girl really was a sneak, Neville was coming along really well with all them spells as well…well that's what I thought.'

'Yeah…' Harry agreed

'We should really get going,' said Hermione looking at her watch, 'it's really late and we have a lot of revision to do for the upcoming exams…let's go back to the common room and we can get Eva settled in. I'm sure Lavender and Pavarti would of gossiped about you to all the students in the school by now, so we don't need to go telling any lies about how you got here, except for the part where you know about…well…what's going to happen in the next two years.' She said looking at me.

'Yeah, course, don't worry, won't tell a soul…' I said nervously.

'Wonder if we've missed dinner,' Ron said with his stomach growling.

'We'll go and check once we've got to Gryffindor Tower and put all our bags their, if we have missed it, then I'm sure we can quickly go down to the kitchens and pay Dobby a visit.'

Harry got up so we all followed suit. It was now dark out side so I walked over to the window and starred at the cold night to see the stars sparkling and the moon gleaming white. I then looked at my refection in the pane of glass seeing that my once tied up, golden syrup hair was now just completely dishevelled and my glittering, emerald eyes had lost their spark. I sighed letting all the emotion out that had been building up inside of me these past few hours.

'You coming Eva?' Harry said quietly.

'Uhm…yeah…coming.' I paced over to them then followed Harry out of the warm and cosy hospital wing and out into the stone corridors.

Ron was walking with Hermione up front, they were bickering (as usual), probably about something so small and insignificant that neither of them knew what they were arguing about in the first place. I saw Harry glance at them then give a small smile.

'You know they love each other really,' I said with a wide grin on my face, 'most people thought they would have realised it by now or some time soon, shame it doesn't happen in the next two years though…but I must admit they do get closer.'

'Yeah, most people have noticed it as well but they just don't realise it themselves, I bet Ron thinks that she doesn't like him back or hasn't recognised his own feelings for her yet. Lucky for some though, I can hardly even talk to the girl I like without her crying on me.'

'Don't worry Harry its better than argueing twenty-four seven,' I said in a jokingly manner, Besides, Cho isn't the one who you will fall for… it's some one else, you will realise who this is next year, and no, I'm not going to tell you who it is, so don't bother asking.'

'Ok,' He smiled,' so Eva so you know who will live and who will…well…die? Between me and Voldemort that is?'

'Harry, if I knew I would tell you, but that's coming up in book seven…I'm sorry'

'No, don't be, if you don't know you don't know.' He replied calmly, looking down at the floor.

'But as you well know I do know what is going to happen in the next two years, but first I will need to seek out Dumbledore and ask him for advice on what I should tell you, he's the one person who I trust among Hogwarts at the moment, along with you, Ron and Hermione of course.'

Just then we realised we had been walking very slow, so slow in fact that we had to run to catch up with Ron and Hermione, who had fortunately stopped arguing and were waiting outside the common room holding up the Fat Lady - Hermione had said the password but was refusing to go in until we got there.

'Come on, go in already so I can close, I haven't got all night you know!' The Fat Lady bellowed down the corridor.

Eventually me and Harry caught up and entered just about in time before the Fat Lady got to angry and closed anyway even if there was a student in the way or not.

'Sorry' said Harry breathlessly, 'We were just talking and didn't realise how far ahead you got.'

The common room was even better than I had imagined it. The glowing fire place filled the room with warmth and serenity. The pictures on the walls were all asleep, some even snoring. Ron plonked himself on the chair next to the fire followed closely by Hermione then myself.

'I think we have missed dinner,' Said Harry looking at his watch, 'everyone seems to have gone to bed, we must have been in the hospital wing for ages…I'll go down to the kitchens and get us some food, be back in fifteen to twenty minutes…' Harry looked at us then turned around and briskly walked out.

'I'm not hungry,' I said getting up, 'I think I'm going to go to bed, Hermione would you care to show me where I'll be sleeping?'

'Yes, of course just follow me and I'll show you…' She got up and started to walk up the hard stony steps until she reached the 5th years dormitory. 'Here we are…' She pushed down the old metal handle on the door and slowly opened it only to find the rest of her dorm-mates were asleep, 'Your bed is the one nearest the right, I guess I'll see you in the morning, I'm going to do a bit off revision. Oh, and if you need any night clothes there are some spare in that dresser over there.' She whispered before walking back down to the common room.

I slowly stepped over to my bed (trying not to make the old wooden flooring creak), got changed then got into my soft bed and fell straight asleep, but it wasn't going to be an easy night where you just sleep soundly, no, it was far from it.

-----

Well, there you have it, the second chapter, a bit longer that I expected it to be but I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think I kept most of the characters…well in character? Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and compliments are welcomed, I will reply to your reviews on the next chapter.

A huge thank you to my reviewers:

_**MiKaYGiRl**_

_O.o update soon! Or Ill die!_

**Well, here you are, hope you enjoyed it as much as the last chapter !**

_**Veronica the Octagon Wall**_

Interesting concept... being transported into the world of a book, and knowing whats gonna happen next... it would drive me insane, always knowing what was going to happen! Especially knowing who is going to die in the next two years...

**Yes, it would drive me insane to! And as you said knowing who's going to die…I wouldn't know whether to say anything or not. Thanks for reviewing.**

Again, thank you for reviewing it really does make me want to write more.

Love, Temitope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Lost Book **

I had now been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for around two days. I was really starting to miss my family and wonder if they were worrying about me. The first night here was the worst. It began to rain and thunder vigorously just like the evening I was running home from my detention - I kept waking up every hour. The early wake-up call from Hermione rustling about with pages of books was very aggravating, but as I was still half-asleep I decided not to say anything, after all the 5th year O.W.Ls were coming up soon and knowing her she would be revising non-stop for days (how she does it, I'm not so sure.)

It was early afternoon and Hermione, Ron, Harry and a couple of other 5th years including Lavender and Parvati were all revising and practicing spells for there upcoming exams. It had been a very long day as I didn't have to revise, I was being reeled in by my thoughts on how to tell Harry about Sirius. How do you tell someone about something like that? They were going to go into the Department of Mysteries probably any day now - I wasn't sure on where we were in the book as I had lost it, which was worrying me quite a lot as anyone who finds it will read it and see the title, maybe even put two and two together. I had been gazing into the alive flames of the fire for quite a while and it had begun to give me a head ache so I looked away to the commotion forming between Harry and Hermione. Harry had been testing Hermione for her Theory of Charms exam, but Hermione kept grabbing the book back off Harry to check she'd said the right answer.

'Hermione you got the answer correct, why do you need to look at it for yourself…do you not trust me?' Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

'Of course I do Harry…it's just all the exams coming up, I really do want to do well in all of them - I've been a bit … pre-occupied lately.' She replied back.

Ron looked up from his charm notes, 'Pre-occupied? With what?'

'Oh…nothing, nothing important, it's just …school work…' She said nervously.

Being the inquisitive person I was, combined with the out-of-character way she seemed to be acting, I pushed her a little bit further, 'What school work? I thought you got it all done on Friday night?'

'Well…erm…I decided to go over it a couple of times, make sure everything was up to standard.' She replied.

As soon as the conversation was over everything went quite again, but this time Hermione and Harry were reading their own books. Due to the silence my thoughts were invading again, this time with worry on where the book had got to.

I swiftly decided that while everyone was in their common rooms most lightly revising for the tests, I would go down to the hospital wing and see if I had left it there (I was dearly hoping I had). My tired, green eyes fell on the exit of the Gryffindor common room, giving one last glance at the trio, I quickly got up and started to walk steadily towards it.

'Hey, Eva, where are you going?' Asked Harry, furrowing his brow.

'Just for a walk, need some fresh air, you know. Being cooped up in here all day isn't doing me any good.' I said jokily.

I'm not sure why I lied to them, they do know about the book after all. I just don't think they would be to pleased if I lost it. Especially Harry.

'Oh ok, well don't be to long. Were going to dinner in about half an hour and Ron won't be to pleased if we miss it.' He replied back

Ron shot Harry a playful glare, 'Nor will you.' He said with a smile.

I glanced back over my shoulder and carried on with my journey. The portrait hole gave a eerie creak that echoed downs the corridors as it opened, then shut with a bang. The hallways looked different in daylight, the sun beamed in from the arched, stain glass windows, the suits of armour shone and the frames of the paintings glinted while every ounce of light bounced of the walls and creped in to dark places.

If I remembered correctly the most direct route to the hospital wing was to go through the main part of the school and past the great hall. I knew if I got lost, I would definitely be out here for a while, and the half an hour time limit I had…really wasn't enough.

I trekked down the ever-changing staircases to the ground floor, where I found greasy-haired Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. As I walked past they all seemed to stare at me, eyes fixated on me and nothing else. This was making me feel very uneasy so I shot back a look at them, as soon as I did, I wish I hadn't.

'You must be the new girl, the one that got _transported_ here. You know, I heard she is a bit weird, but I guess that's normal for _mudbloods _like her.' He said, talking to his so-called friends

That really hit the spot, my temper was rising, I hated the way he treated Harry, Ron and Hermione in the books, and I knew in this world, mudblood was a very foul name to be called.

'What did you just call me _ferret_?' I said walking straight up to him and looking him directly in the eye.

Anger now invaded his eyes, he was burning up with fury, 'Did your little friends tell you to call me that? I bet they don't have the courage.' He said gritting his teeth.

'Oh believe me Malfoy, they have the courage, you should be scared of what lies ahead for you. Not for them.' I replied with a smirk.

He seemed a bit bemused by this and from what I could see his thoughts were on what I had just said and what it meant. So I used the silence to carry on.

'And you do realise, I am not actually a mudblood - I am not learning magic here, I am not a proper student here and finally I don't --'

Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione came round the corner and stood rooted to the spot when they saw me and Malfoy having an argument., locked in eye contact.

'--Eva! What are you doing?' Shouted Harry running towards me, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

'Ah! Its Potter. Weasel and Mudblood!' Sneered Malfoy.

Ron was just about to go for Malfoy (he looked as though he was going to tear him limb from limb) But Hermione held him back repeating, 'Ron, don't worry it's ok, calm down.'

'I don't mean it to sound like this Harry but what does it look like I'm doing?'

'Fair enough, come on, lets go and get some dinner and leave these alone.' He said tugging on my arm to follow. I gave Malfoy one last look and walked into the great hall with the trio.

'This isn't the end' He mouthed at me while I was being pulled away.

The plates caught the light as we walked past each one of them. The wooden benched tables were as grand and as long as they were in the films, the great hall was my most favourite room in the whole of Hogwarts, it was very magnificent.

We chose a spot in the centre of the Gryffindor table and started to eat. Ron was loading his plate up along with Harry but Hermione was doing some more revision. I was just picking at some food - I wasn't really that hungry as I hadn't done anything all day. There was know conversation looming so I decided to start one off. But with what? Then I decided seeming as I was here I may as well ask the one and only question that would be on anyone's lips if they were in my shoes - and after having an argument with Malfoy I needed to have some laughter.

'Ron?' I said.

'Yeah…'He said eyeing me suspiciously.

'Do you fancy Hermione?'

Hermione dropped the book she was consistently reading from and looked up instantly at Ron. Harry smiled and Ron stopped eating.

'Well…?' I said waiting for the answer.

His mouth opened then shut again trying to think of an answer to give me.

'Uhm…what -- kind of a question is that?

'A liable one.' I said trying not to smile at the way he was blushing. His face nearly matched his hair. Then I decided I was being cruel putting him on the spot like that so I changed the topic.

'Anyway I better get going, I've still got to go and find - go for my…walk.' I said quickly.

'Find? Find what?' Hermione asked.

'Find? I said I was going for a walk.'

'No you definitely just said you were going to find something…' She replied.

'You must have misheard', I said trying to look as though I was telling the truth, 'See you back in the common room…'

Before anyone else could ask me anymore questions I ran up the pathway created by the two tables and out of the Great Hall to go and find the Hospital Wing.

I had now been walking for around fifteen minutes and asked two teachers where to go - but still managed to get my self lost. I turned a corner abruptly and stumbled straight into Professor Umbridge.

'Oh sorry.' I said automatically.

'So you should be,' She cast me a surveying look as if I had done something terribly wrong, I was actually scared of her - the things that she did to Harry in those detentions was horrid, and I didn't want that to happen to me … so I decided to be as polite as possible. 'What is your name?'

'Eva', I said quickly, looking down at the floor.

'Eva what?'

'Uhm…Eva Deonté' I replied looking up at towering figure.

'I advise you, Eva, to be careful where you are going next time. What house are you in?' She said sternly.

'Gryffindor, Professor. '

'Yes, yes, I can tell from your lack of sense of surroundings. Well, if your in Gryffindor what are you doing all the way over here near the Slytherin common room? You should be either in the Great Hall or somewhere near _your _common room. I demand an explanation.'

How did I ever find my way to the dungeon where the Slytherins are? I know I've been walking about for a while but how did I ever end up here.

'Well, I…uh…was trying to find my way to hospital wing…I was in there a couple of nights ago and I left one of my belongings in there…I guess I just got lost…' I said shakily.

'Lost? Lost! My dear girl you've been here--what year are you in?'

'Fifth'

'Five years! And you don't know your way to the hospital wing?'

Now I was in a predicament. No-one had obviously told her about me being transported here - and no, I wasn't going to tell her either. I was very surprised that Malfoy hadn't said anything to her, after all he was in her 'Inquisitorial Squad', he might be to scared to tell her, she would probably think he was lying anyway. How could I tell her out of everyone about the book? She would probably have me thrown out of here and with Voldemorts death eaters roaming everywhere, it just wouldn't be safe.

'Well? I'm waiting Miss Deonté.'

This was it I would have to make something up on the spot (which I'm not so good at).

'No I don't, you see I have short term memory loss, and get easily confused on whereabouts I am sometimes.' I said with a smile (I know its not the best of excuses but it was the best I could come up with).

'Oh really? Well I believe that you are lying to me Miss Deonté and lying is not very good manners to your Head Mistress is it?

'But I wasn't lying!'

'And neither is shouting, you will be serving detention with me tomorrow night. Come to the Defence against the Dark Arts teachers office at 8 o'clock tomorrow night - I'm sure I can sort you something out to do. Do not be a minute late otherwise you will be serving a weeks worth's of detentions. Do I make myself clear?' She said full of pride.

'Yes…' I said in a sigh. So much for not getting myself into trouble.

'Yes what?'

'Yes, Professor Umbridge.'

'Good, I shall see you tomorrow then and don't use that pitiful excuse about that you couldn't get there. Oh and before I go, the _hospital wing_ is upstairs, down the left hallway then to your right.' She said slyly.

And with that she walked off. My anger to her was infuriating. I know it was a stupid excuse but is it worth giving me detention over it? Well I may as well be getting to the hospital wing now that I had some directions. I knew for one thing. I didn't want to stick around down here.

I arrived at the big mahogany hospital wing doors a couple of minutes later. I pushed the door open and strolled in, a tapping sound from my shoes could be heard as I walked across the cold, stone floor.

I went over to the area that, me, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in two days ago. I searched and searched for around half an hour. But nothing was there. I was in shear panic at this point, what happens if someone like Malfoy had it? I would have to tell one of the trio I had lost the book and that person would be Hermione. She always knew how to sort this sort of problem out, and she was trustworthy.

So, I ran out of the hospital wing then realised I didn't know my way back. Everything was going wrong for me today. Just then I heard someone coming down the hallway, it was Madame Pomfrey.

'Madame Pomfrey!' I yelled.

She jumped backwards at the sound of my voice and placed her hand on her heart.

'Oh, sorry did I startle you?'

'Yes, but nothing to worry about, what is it you want?' She said slowly.

'Could you give me directions back to the Gryffindor common room, please?'

'Of course…go down this corridor, to the left then down the stairs on your right. That should lead you to the Great Hall --'

'--Thank you, I know my way from there.' I cut in, I was in a hurry, it was actually getting quite late, I'd been walking these vast maze of corridors for over 2 hours.

I rushed through the halls and down the spiralling staircase to the Great Hall. I was just about to start making my way back up to Gryffindor Tower when I heard someone shouting at me from behind…

'Eva! I've been looking for you everywhere would you mind coming down those stairs? I need to speak to you urgently.'

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head around to see who it was. Professor McGonagall was standing down on the shining, marble floor in her velvet green over-cape and her pointed, black hat.

'Oh, yes, of course Professor.' I said politely.

I quickly came down the old, wooden staircase and stood right in front of her.

'Ok, Eva - follow me, we must be quick as you need to be getting back to your common room. What on earth were you doing wondering around with no-one else, you could have gotten lost.'

'I did…' I whispered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' I said quickly.

She gave me a stern look then started to walk towards, I presumed, her classroom. We walked for a good five minutes passing, paintings; some awake and some snoring in their sleep, prefects doing their rounds (smartening themselves up as we walked past) and unfortunately, Peeves who was causing some mischief in an old classroom that seemed to not be used anymore considering the way it appeared. I expected Professor McGonagall to go and tell Peeves to 'get out' but she just walked past him, as if nothing was there.

Finally we reached her Transfiguration classroom, she opened the door (it gave a loud screech) then shut it slowly again when I had walked in. Our footsteps echoed around the gloomy, cold room, we walked hastily up to the front of the class to go and sit at her tidy desk. She pulled out a chair for me, then went and sat on her (what looked like) kitchen table chair on the other side of the table. I warily started to sit down. I could feel that something was not right.

'Ok,' She started, 'we have not got a long amount of time so I'm going to get straight to the point.'

I gave a nod in agreement.

'This morning Professor Dumbledore contacted me. Eva, what I am going to say is a very important and serious matter. You said a couple of nights ago that you knew what was going to happen in the next two years of Harry's life, am I correct?'

'Yes Professor.'

'Now, you must not tell Harry or anyone for that matter about the events that you know about. As you so rightly said that night in the hospital wing, it will change future events…and for now we must let them run as they are - or as closely as possible. Otherwise it could result in serious tragedy. Also, keep the book well hidden, no-one must find it. Do I make myself clear?' She looked up at me.

'Yes Professor.' I replied.

'One more thing before you go back to your common room. You may well have read in the book that before you got transported here Professor Dumbledore had gone into hiding. And you maybe wondering what he was doing here, in the castle that night.'

I looked at her questioningly - so she carried on.

'At the start of the year Eva, Professor Trelawney made a prediction, that something peculiar would happen on that very night. So he came back, just to see what would happen and when he found out that you, Eva, had been transported here - he needed to hear what you had to say and how much you knew about our world. Now, any questions.'

'No…'

'Ok, with that said and done I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower to make sure you get back ok and don't spend the night walking up and down corridors. Also if you have any queries about anything at all, feel free to come and get me.'

With that, she got up and I closely followed in her wake. Neither of us spoke as I trailed behind her, I was running over what she had said in my mind. Now I definitely really did need to find that book, I was still going to ask Hermione for help, right now I needed it.

We reached the entrance to the common room where the Fat Lady was talking to a old man in the painting next to her. Professor McGonagall caught the Fat Lady's attention and said the password.

'Ok, Eva, goodnight.' She said then briskly walked off down the wide corridor.

I burst in through the portrait hole then strolled across the glowing common room to try and find Hermione.

'Where have you been? You've been gone ages! You said you were only going for a walk.' Harry said.

'I got lost.' I replied simply.

'Lost?' Ron said.

'Yes, lost, I've only been here a couple of days and you know and this is one big castle. I was lucky enough to bump into Umbridge on my…walk…so she gave me directions back here and a detention.'

'Blimey! A detention? For what? Walking about the corridors?' Ron said.

'Yeah, well long story, do you know where Hermione is?'

'Yeah…she's in her room revising. It's not wise to disturb her you know.'

'Thanks Ron but this is important.' I said hastily.

I followed the staircase up to the fifth year dormitories and opened the door. Only, Hermione wasn't revising. She was reading a book, my book. She looked up to see who it was and her eyes widened.

'Eva!' She shouted, closing the book instantly and trying to hide it beneath her red, patched duvet cover.

'Give me that book, now.' I ushered my hands towards the book.

She slowly got up and placed the book in my hands carefully. I brought the book into my chest for safe-keeping.

'Eva, listen, let me explain before you jump to any conclusions. You gave me that book to read that section in the hospital wing. You didn't ask for it back so I decided to give it you back when we were in our dormitory. But you went to sleep before me so I couldn't…then well it was just asking to be read…so I did' She explained.

'How far did you get through the book?' I snapped.

'Far enough to know what is going to happen at the Department of Mysteries.'

'This is not good.' I sighed.

'Why is it not good? We can prevent Siri - his death.'

'No, Hermione, we have to let events run as they are.'

'What? So were just going to let Harry lose the only close family he has left? If it does happen then Harry will blame you for not telling him and now along with me.' She bellowed, 'Eva, we cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ let this happen.' She said in a softer tone.

'Keep your voice down, Harry must not hear this, nor Ron. This is why I didn't anyone to read that book and also why I didn't tell you about the future. Look, the seventh book hasn't come out yet and for all I know Sirius might have fallen behind that veil for a reason. And if Harry doesn't go to the Department of Mysteries he won't hear the prophecy. While I was on my 'walk' I also met Professor McGonagall along my way back here. She said she had been looking for me. She took me to her classroom and told me that Dumbledore told her to tell me that I had to keep events running as they were in the book.'

'But Sirius!' She replied eyes shooting everywhere.

'But nothing. You know the night I came here. Dumbledore was here wasn't he?'

'Yes.' She said looking at me questioningly.

'Well he wasn't meant to be here was he? He's meant to be on the run. Dumbledore was here that night because he was expecting me to come. Professor Trelawney made a prediction at the start of the year that something out of the ordinary would happen on that particular evening. So he came back to the school - to see me and to hear what I had to say, we can't tell _anyone _about what's going to happen.'

------------------

That took a lot of writing, well here it is hope you enjoy it. Chapter four might take a while as I have to go back to school in a couple of days time. Compliments and Constructive criticism are welcomed. I will reply to your reviews in the next chapter.

Thank you to my reviewer:

_**MiKaYGiRl**_

yay! lol i didn't die, lolz, Loved it it was kewl, i think u have an awsome plot : Keep on writing : Good job.

**D Thank you for reviewing, again! ... lol it really keeps me writing, chapter four will be coming soon, it may take longer than others though as I have to go back to school in a couple of days time. But thanks for reading )**

Love, Temitope.


End file.
